Renaissance
by sutoroberiikeeki
Summary: Une nouvelle destinée pour lui ? Est ce possible grâce à Cette Voix ?


Noir...Tout était d'un noir si profond qu'il ne voyait rien.

Mais il l'entendait, c'était suffisant...

Le rêve se prolongeait, il avait l'impression d'une présence au milieu du vide. Mais la présence était partout, l'entourant de sa douce chaleur qui se concentrait au dessus de son ventre. Pour la première fois, la pièce vide semblait prendre une aura accueillante lui donnant un peu de chaleur. Le noir se transformait, il avait conscience d'être. Être là, dans cette pièce vide, de penser, de respirer alors qu'avant, c'était seulement lorsqu'il entendait la voix qu'il s'en apercevait.

La pièce semblait s'éclairer, un point de lumière l'envahit. Il distinguait des choses, une plus particulièrement, son cerveau lui criait un son qu'il avait du mal à comprendre et qu'il ne pouvait pas reproduire. Mais soudain, il le comprit « main ».

Le point de lumière grossissait et la chaleur augmentait. Il entendit des sons, qu'il ne distinguaient pas mais qui répétaient toujours la même chose, avec la même intonation. Il connaissait la voix mais son cerveau ne voulait pas transmettre l'information. Mais elle était douce, il aimait cette voix.

Soudain, une douleur fondit sur lui, impitoyable et féroce, entrant par chaque pore de la peau, lui donnant l'impression que des lames chauffées à blancs s'enfonçaient en lui. La douleur l'éloignait de la pièce. Elle semblait tirer sa tête vers des hauteurs qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

Ses yeux s'étaient refermés d'eux même, mais il pouvait savoir qu'il était sorti de la pièce qui le maintenait enfermé. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et de doux à la fois sur sa peau.

Il ressentait les deux mains qui étaient posées au niveau de son ventre, mais aussi une foule d'autre chose, comme les insectes et les plantes qui l'entouraient. Sa peau fut parcourue d'une agréable sensation qu'il reconnut comme le vent, le souffle frais.

Les mains disparurent et ce sentiment de plénitude le quittait peu à peu. La même voix se fit entendre mais cette fois, il comprit ce qu'elle disait : « j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais ». Il la connaissait, il en était certain. Mais pas avec ce ton si triste et déçu. Il voulait lui dire de parler encore. De continuer, d'être là, pour toujours, avec lui, à jamais, sans qu'elle s'arrête une seule fois. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait. La seule bouée à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher dans ce monde vide.

Mais elle partait, elle s'éloignait. Il en avait conscience, il le savait. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour la retenir, l'en empêcher. Bouger, il faut bouger, au moins pour ne pas avoir de regrets, de remords, avoir tout tenter pour la rattraper, pour connaître la personne à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait sauvée de la pièce.

Sa gorge était sèche, sa voix casée . Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il voulut faire un signe de la main, montrer qu'il était là. Son corps était lourd comme une pierre, alors que dans ses souvenirs, il pouvait se mouvoir facilement. Il ne savait plus comment le faire fonctionner, malgré sa volonté, sa curiosité et son envie.

Il se souvint alors comment faire pour voir... le talent qu'il avait toujours eu mais qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Il s'en rappelait maintenant.

Ses paupières clignèrent et papillonnèrent sous l'effet de la lumière trop forte, qui l'éblouissait. La première chose qu'il vit fut le bleu. Un bleu immense qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et qui était parcouru de fines traces blanches.

« - les … les nuages... »

Il sentit les mouvements revenir vers lui, alors il essaya de tourner la tête et vit sa voix, qui était accompagnée de son petit frère. Celui-ci avait une mine inquiète, semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il lui semblait avoir pris plusieurs années dues aux épreuves qu'il avait traversées pour s'apercevoir que la haine n'était pas la bonne solution mais que le pardon était sauveur.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un blond à la peau hâlée, celui à qui il avait décidé de tout confier, de porter son propre fardeau, le sort de son petit frère et le monde des shinobis.

Celui-ci dont la voix le faisait se sentir exister dans la pièce sombre ou ailleurs, lui rappelant le plus important ne jamais abandonner... Celui dont les mains lui procuraient de la chaleur comme nulles autres. Celui qui avait réussi à l'aide du senjutsu à passer au delà de la maladie qui m'enfermait seul, dans la pièce sombre.

« - Bienvenue...

-Merci ….. Naruto »

Voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi? (^3^)


End file.
